Prove It
by Wings of Gold
Summary: Just a short one-shot set in Richelle Mead's short R&D story, Homecoming. If you haven't read that yet I wouldn't read this is you don't want a little bit of a spoiler. Please R&R and tell me whether it's any good :


**_OK, this is just a short little one shot set in Richelle Mead's short story, Homecoming. After reading the whole story, this just flashed into my head and I wrote it within about 20 minutes. I love Dimitri and Rose and I was really disappointed with how short the story was, but hopefully us all giving it excellent feedback will convince Miss Mead to give us another little story...maybe of them getting married :D_**

**_Well, tell me what you think! The underlined text is direct from Homecoming and then it turns into my own creation!  
_**

* * *

Wrapped in his arms, I cast an anxious glance at the door. "I feel bad enough having our own room in your mom's house! It's like we're getting away with something."

He cupped my face between his hands. "They're very open-minded," he said. "Besides, after everything we've been through? I think we might as well be married, as far as most of them are concerned."

"I got that impression too," I admitted. When I'd been here for his memorial service, a lot of the other dhampirs had practically treated me like his widow. Dhampir relationships didn't stand much on ceremony.

"Not a bad idea," he teased.

I tried to elbow him, which was kind of difficult, considering how entwined we were. "Nope. Don't go there, comrade." I loved Dimitri more than anything, but despite his occasional suggestions, I'd made it clear I had no intention of getting married until there was a "2" at the beginning of my age. He was seven years older than me, so marriage was more of a reasonable idea for him. For me, even though there was no one else I wanted, eighteen was too young to be a wife just yet.

"You say that now," he said, trying to keep from laughing, "but one of these days you'll crack."

"No way," I said. His fingertips traced patterns against my neck, filling my skin with heat. "You've given some pretty convincing arguments, but you're still a long way from winning me over."

"I haven't even really tried," he said, in a rare moment of arrogance. "When I want to, I can be _very_ persuasive."

"Yeah? Prove it."

His lips moved toward mine. "I was hoping you'd say that."

I tried not to let myself smile as he kissed me, but my control didn't last very long. It never did around him. I curled my fingers around his arms and kissed him back deeply as his hand cupped my cheek. Every thought just disappeared from my head and my whole world became _him._ The feel of his soft lips, the faint scent of his aftershave and shampoo, the movement of his muscles beneath my hand.

Dimitri rolled us over and pinned my arms above my head with one hand in the same movement as our kiss grew more passionate, our tongues fighting for dominance. He snaked his free hand down the side of my body before bringing my thigh up so my leg wrapped around his waist. His lips pulled away from mine and started to trail down my neck and I gasped for the breath he stole from me.

"Dimitri…we shouldn't. They might hear us…" I whispered breathlessly, though I made no effort to push him away.

He moved back up so that his lips were just a hair's breadth from mine. "I don't care…" His lips fell back down to mine and kissed me breathless once more. He freed my hands and I sat up with him until we were both on our knee's in front of each other, his hands exploring my body as I pulled his shirt over his head, exposing his perfect chest and abs. I stared at the chiseled perfection that was the man I loved as he slowly removed my own shirt, his fingers leaving electric sparks behind them as they brushed my skin.

He leant his forehead against mine and gazed into my eyes with such obvious love that my heart just melted. "Oh, my _Roza._ You really are so beautiful," he murmured softly and then brushed his lips against mine as his hands wandered across my stomach, over the swell of my breasts, and then around my back to unfasten my bra. He pulled me flush against his chest and as the last thread of reservation inside me snapped at the feel of his hot skin against mine. I tangled one hand in his hair and clung to his back with the other as he kissed me again.

His hands moved quickly and soon enough all of our clothes were scattered around the room. He gently pushed me back down onto the bed and lowered his body over mine. I hooked my leg around his waist as he began to enter me torturously slowly.

I moaned with pleasure and bit down on my bottom lip in an attempt to stay as quiet as possible. I certainly didn't want to be responsible for scarring the kids in the house if they heard us. I gasped for breath and arched my back slightly as he filled me completely. "Oh my god, Dimitri…"

He held still in me for a moment and his eyes, darkened with a burning passion, stayed locked on mine. I knotted my fingers in his hair and pulled his lips down to meet mine in a fierce kiss. "Please," I begged quietly, "more."

He smiled and kissed me lightly on the lips before his lips moved down to kiss and suck at my neck as he slowly started to move within me. His slow pace was driving me crazy. I wanted more. I wanted fast and hard and breathtaking. But he knew exactly what I wanted, which was why he continued to torture me with his gentle pace. However my core was soon starting to throb with pleasure so acute it was almost painful. It didn't matter what my brain thought it wanted; my body would take anything he gave me.

I could feel him smirk against my neck as I whimpered softly out of sheer pleasure. He knew full well that he knew my body better than I did, and he could bring me right to the brink of ecstasy with mere minutes. He kissed down my body and over my breast, then drew my hard nipple into his mouth and sucked hard enough to make me gasp.

"Oh god, I'm so close!" I moaned loudly. "Please…please Dimitri, give me more. Go harder" I trembled lightly as pleasure ran through me and dug my fingers into his back.

He smiled and brushed his lips lightly against mine. "With pleasure, _Roza._" His hands moved down and gripped my hips and started to move faster in and out of me, causing me to moan louder and more frequently. I could feel my internal muscles tightening around him more and more until I fell over the edge into the golden blissful form of ecstasy. I heard Dimitri swear softly in Russian as he was suddenly gone too. Both of us lost in pleasure and each other.

We both held still for a moment afterwards, breathing heavily and gazing deep into each other's eyes. He then smiled and kissed my nose lightly before rolling off of me gently and pulling me close to his side, both of our bodies slick with sweat.

I moaned softly with a mixture of pleasure and exhaustion as I cuddled up against his chest. "Well, I won't deny that that was pretty convincing…" I smiled and kissed his neck softly. "I'm still not marrying you though."

He chuckled softly and wrapped his arms around me tightly. "We shall see, _Roza._ We shall see."


End file.
